BB-9E
BB-9E is a minor antagonist in the Star Wars franchise, serving as a minor antagonist in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi and as a common antagonist in many marketing programs and shorts based around heroic droid BB-8, commonly serving as its archenemy. History In The Last Jedi, BB-9E is seen on Supreme Leader Snoke's flagship, the Mega-class Star Dreadnought Supremacy. It is doing surveillance on the ship when it spies Finn, Rose Tico, DJ, and BB-8 disguised as First Order officials. It immediately sees past their disguises and identifies them as intruders, becoming focused and angry. It scans them and confirms ts suspicions, then goes off to gather its superiors. As the heroes try to break into a part of the ship to disable their tracker, BB-9E confronts them with its superiors, who arrest them while BB-9E looks on. They are later sold out to Captain Phasma by DJ. Later, the Supremacy is mostly destroyed when Vice Admiral Holdo flies the Resistance ship into it at light speed. It is unclear if BB-9E survived or not. Other Appearances ''Star Wars Blips'' In this animated series of short films, BB-9E appears as the main antagonist in the episode "Hey You", where it is confronted by BB-8. Though it wants nothing to do with the other droid, it finally snaps when BB-8 antagonizes it too far, chasing it around and trying to catch it, but crashes into a wall and has its top piece fall off. BB-8 replaces it and runs, and BB-9E wakes up and begins furiously searching the ship for BB-8. Marketing and Advertising Despite his minimal screen time in the actual film, BB-9E served as a major antagonist in much of The Last Jedi's marketing, usually going up against BB-8. BB-9E was featured as one of the "App-Enabled Droids" app AR game by Sphero. In its commercial, it is shown giving a tour of the Supremacy. Personality Though it has a simple role as a First Order droid, BB-9E is programmed with a cold, sinister, and treacherous personality. It hates the Resistance and desires to snuff them out (a trait shared by the rest of the First Order), but is mainly confined to simple surveillance and only gets its time to shine when intruders do come, and shows a sadistic, cruel demeanor when exposing its foes. Gallery Images bb9e.png bbdroidgrrrfb1.jpg|BB-9E vs. BB-8. BB-9E-TLJ.png|BB-9E Sphero collectable. gallery-1504204316-screen-shot-2017-08-31-at-191529.png bb-9e-4-star-base.png|BB-9E's official trading card. star-wars-the-last-jedi-bb-8-vs-bb-9e-1063750.jpg|BB-9E's cold stare. bb-8-meets-the-first-orders-bb-9e-animated-star-wars-short-hey-you-social.jpg|BB-9E in Star Wars Blips. 250px-75179-bb9e.png|LEGO BB-9E. Videos Hey You Star Wars Blips Meet BB-9E, the dark new Star Wars droid Newshub Trivia *BB-9E was jokingly nicknamed "BB-H8" (BB-hate) on set. *According to The Last Jedi director Rian Johnson, the E in BB-9E's designation/name stands for Evil. *BB-9E is expected to return as a villain in Star Wars Episode IX, though its role in the film and how it survived Supremecy's destruction are currently unknown. *The LEGO set for Kylo Ren's TIE Fighter includes BB-9E with it. Though TIE fighters usually do not use or require droid assistance, it is possible BB-9E also serves as a technical consultant to Kylo Ren, though this is unconfirmed. *Despite little screen time in the actual film, BB-9E was used in a vast amount of marketing for The Last Jedi, leading it to become an unofficial mascot for that installation in the Star Wars franchise. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Mute Category:Guardians Category:Genderless Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Nazis Category:Mascots Category:Supremacists Category:Presumed Deceased